


Pit Stop

by lostintheverse



Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [7]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Extended Scene, M/M, Public Sex, Road Trips, Underage tag due to sex between 17-year-olds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/pseuds/lostintheverse
Summary: En route to the beach, Ari and Dante have to pull over because they can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is a NSFW extended scene from [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/56226157) of [The day after (and the day after that).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/46347529) It begins in medias res with a brief excerpt from the original chapter to give context. Asterisks denote the beginning and ending of the new content. 
> 
> If you don't want to read the entire fic this drabble originates from (though I hope you will!), it's enough to know that Ari and Dante are on a 10-hour car ride to the beach and Dante is flirting, hard, with Ari as he drives. 
> 
> A million thanks to [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/pseuds/Happierstill) for the beta work (and also for saving my ass on a moment's notice...you're a good friend, J).

DANTE

Then I kissed his temple, and his cheek, and his shoulder, and then I pulled his arm off my shoulders and planted little kisses all the way down, starting with his (incredibly gorgeous) bicep and ending with each fingertip. He did pull over, then, without me having to ask. Just jumped onto an exit and parked in a deserted corner of a closed-down Kmart parking lot and pretty much jumped my bones. Even though there was no one around, it was broad daylight, so in unspoken agreement, we kept our clothes (mostly) on. That didn’t inhibit either one of us from having a completely mind-blowing time, though.

*It was the first time we’d done it like that, with me sitting in his lap, his shorts just far enough down his thighs to allow for full access, mine pulled off one leg. It would be easy enough to shove my leg back in and yank them up if someone drove into the lot. (I was super glad I had worn basketball shorts; I’d worn them for comfort on the long car drive, having no idea that their elasticity would serve me so well halfway through the journey.) He had scooted over to the passenger side and shoved the seat back as far as it would go, sliding forward to the edge of it, and there was, surprisingly, more than enough space for me to wrap my legs and arms around him. He grasped my hips with both hands, his fingers splayed out over the curve of my rear, and—well, let’s just say all that weight-lifting he does all the time came in very handy. He was so careful as he lowered me onto him, going slowly so that my body could acclimate to him being inside of me. His biceps were bulging the entire time, making me groan from the sheer beauty of it. I pressed my feet into the back of the seat for leverage and clung to his shoulders and let him hold me up, let him move me how he wanted. He handled me with such grace and ease, and watching his biceps flex again and again and again in rhythm to the overwhelming sensations deep inside of me drove me mad. I ended up throwing my head back and swearing at the ceiling of the truck, which made him growl and speed up the pace. When I felt close to coming, I yanked my shirt over my head and put my hand on myself to try to catch most of the mess. Seeing me working my own cock made Ari growl in a way that made my stomach flip over.

It felt dirty in a way, like we were two strangers who had met up in a bar and snuck out for a romp in the car before sharing a cigarette and never seeing each other again. But it also  _ wasn’t _ dirty, it was the opposite of dirty, because it was him and me and everything between us, all the stories and tenderness, and when we were done, the way he clutched me close and kissed me completely melted my heart. 

I slid off him slowly, carefully. 

“That was fucking hot,” I breathed, and he shot me a wicked smirk of agreement as he dug in the glove box for a napkin so I could wipe off my hand and chest. We put ourselves back together and I snuggled against him.* 

Then we sat there in the parking lot for a few minutes, catching our breath and just sort of being quiet. He was playing with my fingers, and I had my other hand in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. After a while, he took a deep breath. 

“You’re my favorite thing in the whole world, Dante,” he said quietly. I kissed his temple. 

“Ditto,” I whispered. He turned his head to look at me and smiled his enchanting smile.

“Waffle House?” he asked. 

  
  



End file.
